westwingfandomcom-20200223-history
Game On
President Bartlet (Martin Sheen) engages in the final debate of his career. Meanwhile, Leo (John Spencer) and Jordan Kendall (Joanna Gleason) meet with a UN diplomat about the escalating Qumari crisis; Sam (Rob Lowe) tries to persuade the staffers for a just-deceased Southern California Congressional candidate to end their election campaign; and Toby (Richard Schiff) once again tries to persuade his ex-wife, Rep. Andrea Wyatt (Kathleen York), to remarry him. Summary Cast :Rob Lowe as Sam Seaborn :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Hal Holbrook as Albie Duncan :James Brolin as Robert Ritchie :Joshua Malina as Will BaileyJoshua Malina makes his West Wing debut in this episode Guest Starring :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt :Joanna Gleason as Jordon Kendall :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Danica McKellar as Elsie Snuffin :Tony Amendola as Ali Nissir :John Aniston as Alexander Thompson Co-Starring :Ashleigh Olden as Sharon :Paige Orr as Karen :Trent Trail as Lawrence :Tomiko Martinez as Staffer :Amy Bruckner as Sally :Gia Cross as Girl :Ashley Benson as Girl :Alison Robertson as Carrie :Jason McCune as Jonathan :Ted Davis as Bobby :Michael Raysses as Ted Willard :Stephanie Venditto as June Wheeler :Anita Dashiell as Joe :Ross Shimabuku as Derek Wentworth :Mary McDonough as Beth :Nick Jameson as Chet :Scott Facher as Stage Manager :Kim Webster as Ginger :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Kris Murphy as Katie Witt :Amy Parks as Tammy :Stacy Reed as Girl in Bar :Steve Stapenhorst as Martin :Tim Van Pelt as Congressman Harry Quotes :Toby Ziegler: Mr. President, this next question is on capital punishment, which you oppose: If your youngest daughter Zoey was raped and murdered, would you not want to see the man responsible put to death? :President Bartlet: First of all, it's important to understand the President doesn't make that decision, though he appoints the Supreme Court Justices who do so. What... any... um... All right, I'm not going to say that. I'll just go right to... No, I don't. I think you know that I'm opposed.... sighs Let's not do that. I haven't seen any evidence that it's a deterrent, and there are more effective... In my state... :Toby Ziegler: Oh, my God. :President Bartlet: What? :Toby Ziegler: Leo You weren't kidding. Bartlet What's the matter with you? When I left you... I just mentioned your daughter being murdered, and you're giving us an answer that's not only soporific, it's barely human! Yes, you'd want to see him put to death. You'd want it to be cruel and unusual, which is why it's probably a good idea that fathers of murder victims don't have legal rights in these situations. Now, we're going back to school. :There is a long pause of silence, then they all begin to laugh. :President Bartlet: Let's go-- ten bucks. Crisis of confidence. Leo You did one square foot of real estate. :Leo McGarry: Yes, I did. :President Bartlet: Ten bucks for you. Toby And you-- You big bear, come to me. I'm going to kiss you right on the mouth. :Charlie Young: 'Josh, we need your tie. :'Josh Lyman: 'What the hell?! :'Charlie Young: 'Take it off! :'C.J. Cregg: 'What happened? :'President Bartlet: 'My wife cut it off with scissors. :'Josh Lyman: 'Why? :'President Bartlet: 'I don't think we have that kind of time, Josh. :'C.J. Cregg: 'No one's done camera test... :'Toby Ziegler: 'She's right, Let's run some. :'President Bartlet: TV Well, first of all, let's clear up a couple of things. "Unfunded mandate" is two words, not one "big word." There are times when we're fifty states and there are times when we're one country, and have national needs. And the way I know this is that Florida didn't fight Germany in World War II or establish civil rights. You think states should do the governing wall-to-wall. That's a perfectly valid opinion. But your state of Florida got$12.6 billion in federal money last year -- from Nebraskans, and Virginians, and New Yorkers, and Alaskans, with their Eskimo poetry. 12.6 out of a state budget of $50 billion, and I'm supposed to be using this time for a question, so here it is: Can we have it back, please? :Josh Lyman: Game on. :C.J. Cregg: Oh, my God! :Sam Seaborn: Strike 'em out, throw 'em out! to reporters Anybody want spin? :C.J. Cregg: Toby It's not going to be Uncle Fluffy. :Toby Ziegler: No. Trivia * During the first "two-minute session" with the President, Toby asks a question remarkably similar to a real world event concerning Democratic Presidential Candidate Michael Dukakis. Dukakis was asked if he would support the death penalty in the event that his wife were raped and murdured; he responded almost identically to the President's faux answer. The response from the public was exactly as Toby said it was: Inhuman.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Michael_Dukakis#Crime_issues Notes and references Category:Episodes Category:Season 4